oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Proxy of the Cosmos
Proxy of the Cosmos is a custom prestige class made by Steinofal. The link to the original google document can be found here. Keep in mind that the price is still 500 RP. Requirements To qualify to for this prestige class, a character must fulfill the following criteria. * Alignment: Chaotic Neutral, True Neutral or Lawful Neutral. * Skills: Knowledge (Planes) 10 ranks, Spellcraft 10 ranks. * Spells: Being able to cast 6th-level arcane spells. * Special: The character must “worship” the Cosmos. Class Skills The Proxy of the Cosmos’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Knowledge (all) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Spellcraft (Int) and Use Magic Device (Cha). Progression Table: Proxy of the Cosmos Engulfing Radiance Any creature in outer space receives +5 bonus to any roll to learn more about you, as your proxy status precedes you. They can attempt to do so without any prior knowledge of your existence. Juxtapositional Path Proxy of the Cosmos must choose a juxtapositional path. The juxtapositional path grants the proxy of the cosmos a number of bonuses and special abilities. The juxtapositional path must be chosen at 1st level and cannot be changed. The following paths are: Adrastea Pact: Levels of the proxy of the cosmos prestige class stack with pact wizard (HH) levels for determining progression of her patron spells and great power, greater expense ability, but not any other wizard class ability (such as arcane bond, arcane school etc). In addition, they gain an ability to create adrastea pacts. Adrastea Pact is a magical contract that, when signed by a willing creature (without any magical effects interfering with their judgment), affects it by a Geas/Quest spell. Conditions must be clearly written out so that the participant understands it. Though deceptive wording is permitted, adrastea pact cannot be subjective. Proxy of the Cosmos can also be subjected to the Geas/Quest spell if the contract indicates so. The only way to break an Adrastea Pact is with a wish or miracle spell (counting as a very powerful request). In the case the pact is broken, Proxy of the Cosmos is instantly aware of the participant’s location for 24 hours. Likewise, the participant gains the same benefit in the case Proxy of the Cosmos breaks the contract. Maximum number of active contracts you can have at any given point is equal to your intelligence modifier. Creatures can be subjected to Adrastea Pact even if they have immunity to mind-affecting effects. Creating an adrastea pact takes 10 minutes of work. If Proxy of the Cosmos is not a pact wizard (HH), she only gains the ability to create adrastea pacts. Cosmopolitan Servants: Levels of the proxy of the cosmos prestige class stack with occultist arcanist levels for determining progression of her conjurer’s focus and perfect summoner ability, but not any other arcanist class ability (such as arcanist exploits etc). In addition, they gain an ability to bind cosmopolitan servants. Cosmopolitan Servants are aberrations from the great beyond. They are a copy of the Proxy of the Cosmos (treat as the simulacrum spell of yourself) that come from an alternative dimension. They, however, have their own free will and must be negotiated with as per the planar binding spell. Since each cosmopolitan servant is different and comes from a different reality, the method one is bound is never the same. The created cosmopolitan servant is a creature, not a supernatural effect. Once per day, as an immediate action, you can switch positions with your cosmopolitan servant (as per master’s escape spell with range of 30 ft.) You can only have one cosmopolitan servant serving you at any given time. If Proxy of the Cosmos is not an occultist arcanist, she only gains the ability to bind cosmopolitan servants. Greater Understanding: Levels of the proxy of the cosmos prestige class stack with dimensional occultist witch levels for determining progression of her dimensional augmentation and dimensional waypoints ability, but not any other witch class ability (such as hexes etc). In addition, you gain greater understanding ability. Greater Understanding allows you to use commune with familiar once per day instead of once per week. Since you are directly asking the Cosmos for it’s guidance, the answer is never a lie, but rather a “don’t know” instead. Her dimensional augmentation ability increases the effective spell level by +⅓ her caster level, instead of +1. Lastly, she may have a number of dimensional waypoints equal to her intelligence modifier. If Proxy of the Cosmos is not a dimensional occultist, she instead gains the cosmos patron as a witch of her level. Phenomenal Cosmic Power At 2nd level, a proxy of the cosmos gains a bonus equal to her Intelligence bonus (if any) on all Saving Throws up to the Proxy's total arcane caster levels. Enigma Your outward appearance remains the same, but beneath your skin lies not flesh and blood but clockwork gears, miniature galaxies, or something equally uncanny. Your creature type changes to aberration. You are still affected by bleed effects, critical hits, and sneak attacks; and you do not gain immunity to disease and poison. In addition, you gain Enigmatic Aura. Enigmatic Aura: Every aura (other than Enigmatic Aura) is negated within 10 ft. of Proxy of the Cosmos, even if it’s effects are beneficial. Starflight A Proxy of the Cosmos can survive in the void of outer space, and soars through vacuum at incredible speed. Although exact travel times vary, a trip between two planets within a solar system should take 3d20 days, while one to another system should take 3d20 weeks (or more, at the GM’s discretion), provided the Proxy of the Cosmos knows the way to its destination. Itty Bitty Living Space You gain access to your own personal itty bitty living space, located far out beyond in the deepest parts of outer space. By concentrating for 1 minute without interruption, you conjure the door to your own personal itty bitty living space, similar to mage’s magnificent mansion, but with the following differences. The itty bitty living space takes up a space equal to 30 ft. by 30 ft. and is 15 ft. tall. The outside area is surrounded by absolute nothingness and void. The itty bitty living space is permanent and persistent, so you can store objects within the itty bitty living space and retrieve them on future visits. The itty bitty living space includes one unseen servant. The door remains until you dismiss it—a standard action with unlimited range as long as you are on the same plane as the door. If you dismiss the door while you are outside the itty bitty living space, all creatures other than your familiar are immediately shunted outside. Conjuring the door automatically dismisses any other active door. As a full-round action, your familiar can enter or leave the itty bitty living space from any square adjacent to you, without using the conjured door. Outside Boundaries Your conscious merges with the Cosmos. Once per day as a free action, your spatial self can overtake your mortal body for a single turn. During this time, you become immune to the anti-magic effects (such as an antimagic field, dispel magic etc). In addition, as a full-round action, you can return to your Itty Bitty Living Space. Since it’s your spatial self who’s controlling the body, any effect that would interfere with your ability to act (such as mind-affecting effects, dazing etc) is rendered invalid for the duration. After this ability ends, you are staggered for 24 hours as your very existence tries to recollect itself. You are not able to circumvent this stagger effect in any way. Class Skills The following are class features of the proxy of the cosmos prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A proxy of the cosmos gains no additional weapon or armor proficiencies. Category:Prestige Class